Tangled Up In Me
by Sonamy Queen
Summary: Amy is so ticked off. See what happens. I know my last story like this wasn't what is was supposed to be but check it out. Sonamy


(You wanna know more, more, more about me)

Amy POV

My name is Emelia know...Amy Rose?Sonic's self-proclamed girlfriend?The girl who would chase him into ever crack on the globe?See!You know me!Or at least who I used to be.I told people to stop calling me Amy and start calling me by my real sister came along and COMPLETELY changed of me chasing Sonic and Sonic hating me he thinks of us as EXETREMELY close ? I don't of him as any more than an I ditched the red mistake, lemme tell (my exact look alike/twin sister) took me shopping and she made me ditch the next day boys were looking at I decided to go home and put on the red said I shouldn't but I did I found out what happened later I wished I had listened to her.  
The boys were chasing after when I tripped they picked me up and tried to take off my 's a good thing I was talking to Zoey or who knows whos baby I would have to take care of.

(I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine)

Man who knew ranting could make you so a drink the?! The friggin machine ate my money!I soon find myself kicking the coke machine.

???.Stop!What's up?

Amy:The friggin machine ate my FRIGGIN money.

Sonic:That voice...Hey Ames.

Amy:Don't call me 'Ames'.

Sonic:Amy.I swear you get hotter and hotter every day.

Amy:What do you want Sonic

Sonic:Do you wanna go on a date at about 7?

Amy:What happened?

Sonic:*sighs*You know Sally,right?

..

Sonic:Well I saw her on the train so I said hi.

Amy:Yeah

I kinda liked where this was going

Sonic:She was like Hey Sonniku and began kissing me and stuff.

I was beginning to like this even more.

Sonic:So I pushed her and said that we broke up and I didn't love her anymore.

Amy:And?

Sonic:She said I was playing hard to I said that I was inlove with...

Yes!YEs!YES!!!

Amy:yes?

Sonic:....you.

That broke every thing

Amy:Me? you want to go on a date because...

Sonic:Well...because I figure Sally will be spying on I want to convince her.

Amy:That's the reason?

.

Amy:Huh?

Sonic:I just really wanna go out with if you would just say yes..

Amy:mmmmm.......okay.

Sonic:Oh okay.I just wondering.I mean if you don't wanna go.... you say yes?

Amy:Well I didn't say no...

Sonic:So...see you at 7?

Amy:Sure.

Oh my gosh!I can't believe I agreed to date Sonic!I had better go talk to Zoey!

Sonic POV

(I'm the one that's honking at you cause I left late again)

I can't believe I'm 10 minutes late!Anyway I think that's her house.I honk my horn to let her know I got wow!She looks like an she got in the car after talking to some pink hedgehog with red and pink hair.

(Hey, hey, hey. Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away,yeah)

I can't believe Amy never knew I loved her.I loved her before and know that she's completely changed I...I...uh... let's just say I have my mind in the gutters.I know I ran from her but I ...think that may have caused goes to show..

(Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today)

....how a person can change and how they can think.

(Mix the words up with the it all for your reaction,yeah)  
Amy POV

Man I'm ...Sonic looks like he's focusing hard on on...something..There's an idea.

Amy:Hey Sonic...

Sonic:What is it Emelia?

Amy:How long till we get there?

Sonic:Not another five minutes.

Amy:Then you better may not have much time to have any 'fun'.

Sonic:*groans*(I hate when she teases me)

(.Get tangled up in me)

Five Long Minutes Later  
Sonic:Follow me.

Sonic takes Amy to a place-

Amy:Hey for the 's Amy.

Me:Well, it's my get used to it.

Amy:You suck.

Me:Yeah,yeah.I love you I was saying before I was very rudely interrupted.  
Sonic took Amy to a place with lots of roses and butterflies and some bunnys.

is beautiful.

(You wanna know more, more, more about know reverse psychology.)

Sonic:So tell me about yourself Emelia.

things 're best we're on a call me Amy.

Sonic:Alright Ames.

Amy:Well I was born on Jasmine Island.I have a look alike/twin sister named Zoey.

Sonic:Well where is she.I mean doesn't she live with you?

Amy:Ofcourse she does Sonic!

Sonic:I didn't see her at the she inside?

was by the door.I hugged her before I left.

your height with slightly longer red and pink hair?That's your twin?

Amy:That's .I like skateboarding with Zoe.

Sonic:Zoe?

Amy:You know how you call me Ames and people and everyone started to call me Ames?Well Zoe is Zoey's I like reverse psychology.

Sonic:Cool.

(I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep)

Amy:Are you alright?You seem tired.

Sonic:I just haven't gotten lots of sleep for the past few months.

Amy:Really?

Sonic:Yeah.I guess you're keeping me your face in my dreams I always think that some freak of nature will take you away from me.

Amy:I'm not exactly your's am I?

yet.

(I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see)

Sonic:Are you okay?

Amy:Yeah....I guess.

Sonic:what's up.

Amy:Well your words are making me nervous plus the thought of Sally stalking us..I mean you...

Sonic:I thought you didn't care?

Amy:I don't.

(.'t you see I want you by the way I push you away,yeah.)

Sonic:Now I think I still have a thing for Sally even though I told you I don' I right?

Amy:No...yes.

't worry.I don't even like her do you act like you don't care about anything?

Amy:Because...because I figured if I could stop caring you would forget about me and stop hating me.

Sonic:I could never hate you Ames.I never did and I never will.

(Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today)

Amy:But then why did you run from me?And why were you dating Sally?

Sonic:I was just nervous okay?And I was just trying to.....get..you...jealous?

(Mix the words up with the it all for your reaction,yeah)

Amy:Makes sense.

Sonic:Really?

Amy:No.

Sonic:C'mon Ames.I was just...I mean I....

Amy:Gotcha.

Sonic:Wha??

Amy:You do know that I love watching your reaction after a good scare.

(.Get tangled up in me)

Sonic POV

She thinks she's so smart.

Sonic:Okay.*Picks her up and carries her to stream*splashes water*

Amy:Oh yeah...*splashes water*

--------------*****Mega Water Fight*****------------------

Amy:How'd you find this place?

Sonic:Just happened to run into it.I knew you'd like it.

(You think that you know me.(Tangled up in me)You think think that I'm only(tangled up in me)

Amy:You honestly think you know me don't you.

Sonic:Well did you think that I was just tangled up in myself?

Amy:Uhhh.....

(When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you)

Sonic:Do you know how hard I try to get you to love me?

(You wanna know more, more, more about me.)

Amy POV

What did he say?

Amy:What?

Sonic:I've tried my whole life to get you with me.

(I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet)

Amy:Really?I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet?

Sonic:Yep

(Hey,hey,'t you see I want you by the way I push you away,yeah)

Amy:So just so we're on the same ran from me cuz you were you actually love me.

Sonic:You completely covered it.

(Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today)

Amy:You think you know I guy.

Sonic:Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today.

Amy:*smiles*

(Mix the word up with the it all for your reaction,yeah)

Sonic:Oh I have a your eyes.

Amy:*Close my eyes*

Sonic:Open em

Amy:*Opens my eyes*..

Sonic:It's all yours.A perfect golden 's why I was read inside.

Amy:You just keep getting hotter everytime I see keep your head now maybe?

I looked up and I met Sonic's lips on that's what he meant.

(.Get tangled up in me.)

Sonic:I love you so much Amy.

Amy:I love you too Sonic.

Sonic:One more you want some fun I suggest coming to my is out on Angel island and won't be back for about a month.

Amy:You have a whole month to have fun.

have a whole month to have fun.

Sally:I don't think so.

Amy:Hey 't you make a sonamy fic without Sally in it?

Me:What fun would this fic be without a mega pain in the butt there.

Sonic:For me and Amy in bed.

get back to the story.

're-wait a in the butt?!

Me:If you don't finish this story I will make you jump off a cliff Sally.

Sally:But-

Me:A very, VERY tall cliff.

.You're inlove with me.

Sonic:No I'm not.I'm inlove with Amy.

Sally:Prove it.

Sonic and Amy start making it gets starts tugging on her shirt.

.

Sonic:Do you need more proof cause we can go further can't we Ames.

Amy:Oh yeah.

Sally:No, was enough.

Sonic:I have had a long day.C'mon 's go.

Amy:k

Sally:Hey!Don't walk away from me!I;m talking to you!HEY!

Amy:Bye Sal.

---------------------*****Sonic and Amy Leave*****----------------------------

Sally:This definitely calls for revenge.

The next day.

Amy:Hey this out.

Sonic:What?

Amy:The newspaper.

Sonic:Emelia 'Amy' Rose pregnant.'I was on my early morning walk when I heard some moans coming from Sonic I saw them doing it.I knew this would make the front page so I told the press.' Information given by Sally her.

Amy:Sonic?

Sonic:What is it Amy?

Amy:You think that since almost all of the city thinks we did it do you think we should do it?

Sonic:I don't see why not.

Amy:Well let's get started.

Sonic:Up the stairs Amy.


End file.
